Be My Escape
by overxthexedge
Summary: Stefan disappeared, with him went Katherine, leaving Elena to be alone. Well not really when she has her ex boyfriend's brother and her two best friends problems. On the plus side, Damon is really looking for an escape, right back to where he started. D


**A/N: Hey, this is my first TVD fanfic. I've been trying to catch up on the episodes. I have two left :]**

**This is obviously Delena considering they should obviously be together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except those I make up). The idea belongs to the CW. I only have my plot.**

_I've given up on giving up slowly,  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate._

The sound of ice clinking in many glasses was the only thing breaking the silence of the otherwise noiseless room. The entire town of Mystic Falls had shown up to the Lockwood's party, the mansion was full of people yet everyone's attention was directed to the past Mayor's wife. Carol Lockwood was standing with a brilliant smile on her face as she welcomed everyone to the party; the party was in honor of Tyler's birthday even though the man was nowhere to be seen.

Damon Salvatore leaned against the wall in back of the ballroom swirling his Scotch around and around. He had the look of pure indifference for the party; he only came because Elena would be there. Not that he was stalking her, he had actually gotten invited. Before when he and Elena were closer friends he would make subtle comments about her to make her blush. But he already was kicked when he was down…twice: Katherine and Elena in one night. She had told him he lost her friendship forever. Now he was just trying to blend in so she wouldn't even know him.

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption,  
Because I know to live you must give your life away._

Damon scanned the crowd looking for Elena. He saw nearly everyone from town, except Stefan. It had been a few months since the break up between Elena and Stefan and the pair had barely spoken. Just last week Stefan had packed up his bags and left town without so much as a warning. With Stefan gone, Katherine disappeared as well. However, Elena did call occasionally to talk to Damon, oddly enough. Damon had to be the one to tell Elena that his coward brother took off as painful as it was for him.

Only a moment later, Damon spotted Elena standing near Caroline and Bonnie. Elena looked stunning in a deep purple mid-thigh length dress. Her hair was curly and Damon could make out the silver glitters of her jewelry. Carol finished her welcome speech and invited everyone to food and drink and encouraged them to dance. As the crowd began to disperse throughout the house, Damon kept an eye on Elena. He took a deep breath, not because he was nervous. He doesn't get nervous. He began walking a course so he would "casually" bump into Elena while her two friends got something to drink.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity, and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key._

"Ow!" Elena squeaked. "You purposely walked into me!" She accused.

"I was purposely trying to get another drink." Damon answered, holding up his empty glass to prove his point. "But since I have your attention, would you like to dance?"

Elena scoffed, "With you? You know we would actually have to touch during this dance."

"Oh I know." Damon responded with his seductive smirk. Damon half expected her to walk away then, but she surprised him when she took his glass and set it on a nearby table.

"All right Mr. Salvatore, let's see what you can do." Elena smirked.

Damon cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand. Elena took it and was immediately whisked onto the dance floor. "I'm surprised; you are actually a decent dancer." Elena laughed as he spun her and even went as far as to dip her backwards.

Damon pulled her back up and looked into her eyes. "Well I was around when the dance was invented."

"Good point."

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me.  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here._

With her last statement, Elena seemed to snap out of her happy trance and she quickly let go of Damon. "This doesn't make everything you did go away."

Damon sighed, "We were just dancing Elena. No need to go and piss on the parade."

Elena glared at him, "I wasn't."

"Don't worry I'm going." Damon turned and was lost in the crowded dance floor in a matter of minutes. Bonnie called out to Elena, catching her attention.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked once Elena reached the two girls. "You looked like you were having fun, and I don't even like the guy."

"It was my fault, I decided to be a bitch." Elena sighed.

"Here," Caroline offered with a smile, "Have a drink." Elena laughed and accepted the drink.

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake.  
I gotta get outta here,  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Damon smirked from his place across the room; he could hear the three girls' conversation. It was good to know he was beginning to break down the ice wall he and Stefan created.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now.  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how.  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there._

Elena had been at the party for hours now. Bonnie, Caroline, and she had danced nearly the entire time together. A few hopeful boys came up to the group waiting for a dance but they were rarely rewarded. Feeling overheated, Elena excused herself from a young man who was desperately trying to gain her attention.

She quietly opened a one of the glass doors leading to one of the many balconies. Elena sighed as the cool breeze brushed over her face. She leaned on the stone railing on the balcony.

Damon leaned against the wall of the house a little ways down from Elena. He smirked as her dress slid up her legs a little more as she leaned over. Damon walked towards Elena but before he made it there the same young man Elena had dodged earlier walked up behind her.

"Boy you are persistent," Elena said in surprise as she took a step away from the man.

The man shrugged, "I asked you to dance."

"And I said I wasn't interested." Elena snapped. The man made a grab for Elena's arm, but Damon was standing next to her in a second's time.

He draped his arm over Elena's shoulders, "I'm so sorry I'm late babe. I hope you haven't missed me too much." Elena smirked and reached up to hold onto the hand he had over her shoulder.

"Wait, you two are together?" The man asked surprised as he took a step back.

"Going on a year now," Elena smiled.

"And I've been wasting my time." The man sighed.

"Yes you have." Damon smirked, "Bye now." The man walked away rejected.

Elena sighed, "Thanks for that. How did you know where I was, have you been following me?"

"Yes Elena, I'm desperate for your attention." Damon answered sarcastically. "I was smoking." He indicated the cigarette on the ground.

_And this life sentence that I'm serving,  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving.  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair._

"Yeah, well. You can let go of me." Elena answered, stepping out of his embrace.

"I'm not that bad of a guy Elena." Damon said gruffly, all joking aside. "Trust me; I'll be the first to admit that I deserve the shit you give me. But I'm not always the bad guy."

"I know that," Elena said softly. "You've just hurt me."

"Elena," Damon said, he almost sounded like he was pleading. Realizing how he sounded he pulled himself back to the cool demeanor he had before. "Forget it."

"No, what were you going to say?" Elena pressed as she followed Damon back into the party and to the dance floor.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand tugging her close and placing his other hand on the small of her back. "Dance with me."

Before Elena could object Damon began to lead her in an elegant waltz. Elena laughed, "This isn't even close to the music they are playing!"

"Sure it is," He winked. Elena shook her head and began correcting him so they could actually dance to the music.

"Miss. Gilbert, are you trying to get me to grind with you?" Damon asked pretending to be appalled. Elena blushed.

"It sounds so dirty when you put it that way!"

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask." Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and continued to dance with him. "What? I saw you undressing me with your eyes that day you came traipsing into my room."

Elena smirked, "Now why would I be doing that?"

"Well I can only wonder what else you were doing while staring at me."

Elena blushed, "I was not staring." Then she laughed.

Damon smirked and said, before he could catch himself, "I like when you laugh." Elena looked at him in surprise. "I mean, I haven't heard it in a while. It's nice to hear."

"I'm sorry I've been so distant, truth is you've actually been really nice." Elena smiled. The music slowed around them. Damon smirked at her as he spun her around.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity.  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made,  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me.  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave._

"I'm only here to help." Damon answered. Elena laughed at him. "No really, I am at your service. Any kind of service you may need." He cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Damon!" Elena pushed him lightly, with his vampire strength he didn't even shift.

_I fought you for so long,  
I should have let you in.  
Oh how we regret those things we do,  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin.  
But so were you._

"She looks happy." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, too bad he's a vamp." Bonnie answered, downing her drink.

"Don't be jealous Bonnie," Caroline smirked as she turned away from the couple dancing. "He's way hotter than Stefan. Besides Stefan lied to her."

"Damon killed Jeremy."

"He was wearing the ring."

"Luckily," Bonnie shook her head. "I don't trust him."

"Shocker." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her towards Elena. "Hey girl, we're supposed to be home, oh, about an hour ago."

"Shit." Elena gasped and then laughed, "I don't think Jenna is going to care." Caroline lifted an eyebrow. "Oh alright."

"I'll go get the car." Bonnie looked at Caroline, and Caroline followed behind.

"Night Damon," Caroline smirked.

"Well that's my queue," Elena smiled. "Good night Damon." Elena turned away but Damon gripped her arm. Damon leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Elena."

_So were you._

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The song was Be My Escape by Relient K. I was driving and I had TVD on my mind and it made me think of Damon.**


End file.
